


Overworld

by AvatarOuatThe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarOuatThe100/pseuds/AvatarOuatThe100
Summary: After a disaster on the Overworld, the last remains of the human race have taken refugee under the ground. Now, after thousands of years, a new society has been established, with rules that differ greatly from that of the earlier human laws. Anyone above 21 are in great danger of being executed if society no longer sees them as valuable contributors, and the government rules the world with an iron fist. Clarke Griffin is a rebel who won’t conform to the ridiculous new laws of society – established in an effort to hinder overpopulation. she’s a criminal, avoiding the law, but it will catch up to her one day. That day she will have nowhere to run.In another world, a mysterious woman who goes by no name, lives by herself in the forest. She lives a hunter's life, sustaining herself on what nature has to offer, sleeping below the starry night sky and only paying the nearby villages visits when it becomes absolutely necessary. At night she's haunted by nightmares of a distant past and a name she's long wanted to rid herself of.Jumps right in to the story





	Overworld

Clarke’s PoV :   
My head was engaged in a bloody kiss with the ground before I was dragged up on my feet by two strong hands. My vision was blurry, and a faint, distorted voice called from afar. In one swift motion, I was turned around, and stood face to face with a man of the law. The blood froze in my veins, and my stomach dropped like a rock. And just as I fell unconscious, one last thought entered my mind: “This is really happening. I’m going to die.”   
*  
I woke to life as the wheels of a truck hit a poorly placed stone, and sent its floor hitting into my side-lying face. The last hours felt like a bad dream, and my head was aching. After a few seconds of pondering on what had happened, I ultimately came to the same horrifying realization as I’d experienced earlier: this truck was going to the Prison of Arbeck.  
My butt plumped to the ground in despair, and the sudden noise startled another prisoner next to me. I looked at him for a second – I’d awakened him, and he looked just as lost as I’d felt less than a minute ago. Then the realization caught onto him as well, and his eyes widened in fear. I looked at the ground.  
Going to just about any prison – especially the infamous prison of the capital Arbeck – meant certain death. You’d often know whether you would be executed depending on the type of prison you were going to, and the Prison of Arbeck was nothing more than a giant death row.  
But my crime had been petty compared to most of the other inmates. I was no murderer, or rapist, most of which were already caught and executed in Arbeck Penitentiary. And as I looked down at the floor, I could feel the sweat start raining from my forehead. I’d never felt a sense of dread so powerful before, and by the looks of my fellow prisoners, neither had they.  
The truck cruised along the road with relative ease, and I looked out the window. I hadn’t kept track of time, and there was no way to tell by the giant, void-dark cave walls stretching upwards outside. Only one thing could be assumed from this, and that was that we hadn’t reached Arbeck yet, at least. Otherwise, the giant artificial sun located in the absolute center of the cave roof, would be shooting rays of light at the truck.  
We passed a giant sign by the side of the road, and I let out a snort of laughter. The sign beamed with the message: “Work for a better future – Stop overpopulation!” Often, as a child, I’d stopped by the sign and wondered what it was trying to say. It seemed inappropriate, almost menacing, in a world I’d found to be rather innocent at the time. As I grew older, and I got more interested in history and started seeing things in a different light, I’d started understanding its deeper message.  
It was how the government controlled us. By constantly reminding us of our ultimate demise at the ancient Law of 21: the law stating that any citizen reaching the age of 21 – universally considered to be when people start getting old – or if an individual is unfit for contributing to society for any other reason, they will be placed on death row. There was no exception to this, except for those who ranked high in either government related jobs, or simply wealth and status. Those of us who started to slack off at earlier ages were considered “unfit” quicker, and so the government would look away from the law during such an occurrence. And that’s why the signs were all over. No one escapes the Law of 21.  
“Hey, y-you know where we are?”  
Someone next to me had woken up from their thoughts, and pulled me out of my daydream. For a second I felt the same dread I’d felt earlier sweep over me again, but I closed my eyes calmly and tried to suppress it. It didn’t work, and I looked at the floor again. The man next to me clearly interpreted this as a “no”, which he was right to do, and sat there in silence again.  
There generally wasn’t much talking going on in the truck. We were all buried too deeply in our own thoughts of despair and desperation to really pay attention to anyone else, and so a horrible silence was all that filled the dark space.

 

Lexa’s PoV:   
I felt a gust of wind hit my face. The bushes around the clearing lay quiet in the daylight. I pulled the string on my bow up to my ear, and held my breath as I waited for the wind to stop. In my line of sight a deer was grassing peacefully, undisturbed. Completely untouched by what was to come. I had an urge to close my eyes, but I knew that was no option. Life is a circle. The strong prey on the weak. I exhaled and released the arrow.  
The deer fell to the ground, and I walked over to its limping body. Blood was oozing from its side, and I felt a sense of disgust and pity run down my throat as I watched the life drain from its eyes. Eyes once so sweet and innocent, now turned white and into nothing.   
*

I looked at the fire crackling as it burned into the part of the deer that hung over it. I stood up and started to walk away from my camp and out to the edge of the cliff. As I watched the sun go down over the land, there was nothing, but a dark and isolated forest as far as the eye could see. There was not a sound nor a whisper in the wood’s tranquility, as the animals just lied and listened. And as the stars started revealing themselves I thought “This is the life I have chosen for myself, a life of isolation.”  
I woke when I felt the warm, gentle touch of the sun on my face. I always liked the sun, it reminded me that even in a world so dark and cruel as this, there was always some light to fill it with beauty. The sun shone, bringing light over the once dark forest, and the sounds out there woke to life, the forest awakening with it. I climbed up to the top of the mountain and looked to the east. At the end of my sight I could spot the closest village. It was far away, but still not far enough; I sometimes found tracks of other hunters in the area, although luckily not too close to my camp.   
Even though I managed fine in the wild, there were still times when I needed some supplies and I had to travel to Barion – the closest village. So, I started to pack for the long journey I had ahead of me.


End file.
